Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to verifying the identity of a cardholder, and more specifically to using a unique magnetic characteristic of a card (e.g. a credit card) to verify the cardholder identity.
Documents having a magnetic stripe have long been used for a variety of different purposes. Such documents are currently used in large numbers, e.g., credit cards, debit cards, I.D. cards, etc. Typically the magnetic stripes of such cards carry recorded data relating to the use of the card, and in some instances relating to the assigned user or owner of the card.
Although magnetic stripe cards are widely and successfully used in commerce and industry, counterfeiting these cards is a common occurrence, which can result in great losses. For example, if a counterfeiter obtains an authentic credit card (or the recorded data on the card), the counterfeiter can create a new credit card, which could be used to make unauthorized transactions. Consequently, the ability to reliably verify the authenticity of a card (or other document) having a magnetic stripe is important.
One method for verifying the authenticity of a card uses certain magnetic characteristics of the magnetic stripe to identify cards. Generally, the magnetic stripes of individual cards possess inherent, substantially unique, magnetic characteristics (often referred to as a fingerprint or signature). This fingerprint is related to a noise-like component that results from the manufacturing process of the magnetic stripe.
Fraud can also occur when a card has been stolen or otherwise misappropriated. In these cases, it is desirable to confirm that the identity of the person using the card is indeed the cardholder of record.
It is therefore desirable to have methods, systems, and apparatus that can be used to verify the identity of a person as being connected to a specific card.